畢業
by ElsaGemma
Summary: Repost! 各位，實在很抱歉，因為排版上的問題，所以重新貼上囉～ 哈利要畢業了，在畢業儀式上會發生什麼事呢？？BLslash


Disclaimer: I hope that they are mine, but they aren't. However, I do own the plot!

畢業

哈利波特，活下來的男孩，ＤＡ社團的創始人，十七歲就打敗佛地魔王的魔法界名人，正苦惱地咬著羽毛筆。

再過一個禮拜就是畢業儀式了，哈利將在畢業儀式上發表感言，咬著羽毛筆，他緊皺著眉頭盯著眼前的羊皮紙，腦中一片空白不知道該怎麼辦。

他不禁想，如果妙麗還在的話那就好了，她一定知道該說些什麼，但是，在與佛地魔的最後戰役中，妙麗和榮恩殺死灰背之後，雙雙死在黑暗陣營的狼人爪下，只剩下血肉糢糊的殘軀，勉強讓傷心欲絕的茉莉認出這對才剛訂婚沒多久的未婚夫妻，後來，他們兩個還是舉行了婚禮，然後一起葬在衛斯里的家族墓園，就在亞瑟衛斯里的旁邊。

整個衛斯里家族，除了查理在羅馬尼亞，以及下落不明的派西之外，其他人都安然無恙的繼續住在洞穴屋，而佛德和喬治倆人，甚至已經向古靈閣貸款準備開一家分店。

哈利習慣性地伸手撫摸著左臉的疤痕，粉紅色還很敏感的新肉是在最後戰役中，魯休斯．馬份以浸毒匕首留給他的紀念品。匕首上的毒素，讓傷口沒辦法用魔法癒合，而形成的一道從額頭經過眼角，險險閉過眼睛，直通到耳垂下方的扭曲傷疤。不過，魯休斯．馬份隨即被自己的兒子－跩哥．馬份以索命咒殺死。

想起跩哥，讓哈利忍不住嘆氣，從六年級結束時，他跟著石內卜一起逃離學校，到他們倆再次碰面，跩哥完全變了個樣，原本自負、傲慢又勢利的男孩，變得沉默寡言，原本環繞在他周圍的貴族氣圍，完全消失，當你跟他處在同一個房間時，根本不會注意到他的存在。

哈利不知道在佛地魔魔掌下生活的那一年，跩哥到底發生了什麼事，才讓他變成這樣，哈利好幾次想問跩哥，但一看到那雙晦暗的灰眸，他就是問不出口。不過，值得慶幸的是，轉變後的跩哥和奈威越走越近，隨著兩人關係的慢慢發展，跩哥也漸漸又有了笑容，當初那個驕傲到討厭的男孩，也不時浮現。

說到奈威，當初那個圓圓胖胖，講話結巴又害羞，打破霍格華茲融掉最多大釜紀錄的奈威，也是跌破大家眼鏡，好吧，跌破哈利眼鏡，在最後一年變得自信滿滿，圓胖的身材在抽高之後，也變得英挺標準。不過魔藥學卻還是沒有長進，沒了石內卜教授的緊迫盯人，奈威融掉了更多的大釜。不過，在最後戰役時，靠著奈威藥草學方面的知識，替光明陣營的巫師們，提供了第一線的防禦。戰略性種植在霍格華茲四周，以及禁忌森林裡的魔法植物，緩住了食死人的第一波攻擊，使低年級的學生們得以順利逃到安全的地方。

「波特！」

「嗯？」哈利波特沉浸在思緒中，漫不經心的回答，下意識有一下沒一下地擺弄著手中的羽毛筆。

「波特！你以為你該死的在做什麼！」聲音變得有些顫抖。

「我在想畢業致詞啊～」哈利頭也不抬的回答。

「然後呢？」聲音有點不耐煩。

「我在寫畢業致詞啊～」

「我知道！你為什麼不在書桌上寫？」

「這個高度剛剛好呀～」

「波特！」聲音聽起來有點咬牙切齒。

「幹嘛？」

「給我滾開！你這小鬼！」

「為什麼？」

「你這笨蛋小鬼頭！給我住手！」

「住什麼手？我又沒做什麼？」哈利疑惑的抬頭問。

「停下你那天殺的羽毛筆！」

「喔！你怕癢呵？」哈利笑笑地說，手中的羽毛筆還是沒停，繼續擺弄著。

「哈利波特，如果你不馬上給我住手，我保證，不管你是不是『打敗佛地魔的男孩』，我一定把你開腸剖肚，再拿你的腸子裝飾魔藥學教室！」雖然魔藥學教室並不需要腸子裝飾來增添恐怖氣氛。

「可是我很愛你背上的疤痕，畢竟這是你幫我擋惡咒留下來的痕跡。」

「……如果你真的那麼喜愛那些傷疤，那放下你的羽毛筆，改用你的手指來膜拜會比較有建設性。」

哈利一聽，馬上把羊皮紙還有羽毛筆隨意甩到床邊，改用手指膜拜那縱橫交錯在賽佛勒斯背上的泛白疤痕，這或許是他有生以來第一次這麼迅速地聽從教授指示。

～～～～～～

「哈利，你幹麼笑成這樣？」畢業儀式上，坐在哈利旁邊的奈威疑惑地看著滿臉燦笑的哈利。

「笑成怎樣？」哈利眼光直盯著台上，只略略靠向奈威。

「你笑得好像……『玩』了整晚。」奈威臉色微紅意有所指。

「呵～被你發現了。」

「嗯？喔！」奈威立刻臉紅得像番茄。

「應該比較接近『嗯喔～天呀～』」哈利咯咯發笑。

「呃…噓，輪到跩哥了。」奈威尷尬的轉移話題，他一點也不想知道好友的性生活。

跩哥．馬份穿著史萊哲林綠的畢業袍，昂首闊步的走上舞台，從麥教授－應該稱她為麥校長了－手中接下證書，再一一和所有的教授握手道別－不過只有麥校長、史內卜教授、崔老尼教授和丙斯教授是舊面孔。

證書的頒發照著學生名字字母排序，每一位畢業生輪流上臺從麥教授手中接過證書，今年總共有五十一位應屆畢業生，再加上哈利和跩哥兩個人，總共就是五十三位，而哈利則是最後一位。

哈利從麥校長手中接下證書，走向站在舞台前緣的跩哥，心中百感交集，他和榮恩以及妙麗花了一年時間，好不容易摧毀了五個分靈體，本來他們應該跟他一起回霍格華茲完成七年級的學業，但沒想到今天卻是他和跩哥一起站在台上。

「_轟轟響_」哈利搖搖頭把思緒拉回當下，施了魔咒首先開始他的致詞。

「八年前，當一隻貓頭鷹飛進德斯里家時，我第一次認知到魔法世界的存在。來到霍格華茲後，我忐忑不安，不知道會交到多少朋友，不知道會學到什麼。第一個禮拜，我因為太殷切期待而失眠，不知所措地，我把所有教科書一字一句地看過一次，我只希望能儘可能吸收越多的知識越好。所有事物都是那麼神奇，我甚至等不及要上魔藥學，當然，那是我上完第一堂史內卜教授的課之前的事。」整個大廳充滿笑聲，連好幾位教授也忍不住微笑。

跩哥接著說：「當我七歲時，我就知道我會就讀霍格華茲魔法與巫術學校，我也百分之一百確定我會進入史萊哲林學院。我有好幾位家教，日復一日，灌輸我所有魯休斯認定我應該知道的知識，最重要的一堂課，由他親自教授，那就是如何成為完美的『馬份』。對我們純種家族子弟而言－我相信大多數都進入了史萊哲林，霍格華茲的第一年，無聊到了極點，唯一值得我們打起精神的事是假裝我們已經是大人了，以及侮辱葛來分多的傻蛋們。」史萊哲林的畢業生們一個個開始竊笑，史內卜教授也露出他特有的冷笑。

「隨著時間流逝，我交到了一群朋友，容恩、妙麗、奈威、丁、西莫等等，我也樹立了不少敵人，跩哥、高爾、克拉、帕金森，基本上就是整個史萊哲林學院。」全部的葛來分多畢業生都露出認同笑容，甚至有幾個人向哈利豎起大拇指。

「隨著時間流逝，我在史萊哲林學院內締結了不少盟友，我也樹立了很多敵人，哈利、衛斯里、格蘭傑，基本上，整個葛萊分多學院都是我的敵人。」史萊哲林的畢業生向葛萊分多的方向冷笑著。

「我們闖了一堆麻煩，我們作業亂寫，我們通過了普等巫測，我們犯下殺人罪行，我們失去親友，我們重獲新生，我們開啟戰端。有些人倖存下來，有些人沒有。見識到世界的真實面貌，我們以迅雷不及掩耳的速度長大成人。」整個大廳鴉雀無聲，浸沐在沉重的氣氛中，不少人因為回想起不久前的黑暗時期，而紅了眼眶。

「我們闖禍從沒被逮著，我們陰謀策畫，我們拼湊謎團，我們看見一個不同的世界，我們開始獨立思考，我們掙扎，我們下定決心，我們暗中刺探，我們殺人，我們使用酷刑，我們也被其他人暴力相向，我們奮力搏鬥，我們作戰，而倖存的人沒有幾個。我們成為獨立個體，不再是父母的財產與工具。我們看見世界的真實面貌，而不是盲目相信我們被教導的世界觀。」現場許多史萊哲林學生都抬頭挺胸地坐直身子，他們從來沒有比現在更驕傲過。

哈利咧嘴一笑接著說下去：「八年後的今天，我與史萊哲林王子站在這裡。」

「而我與葛來分多的黃金男孩站在這裡。」跩哥故意假裝厭惡地說，引起一片笑聲。

「我們即將離開教導我們如何獨立的霍格華茲，各奔前程；離開教導我們如何讓眼睛總是閃亮亮的鄧不利多教授。」所有學生和教授都忍不住輕笑。

「離開教導我們如何當個嚴格的人的麥教授。」

「離開教導我們欺騙所有人的演技，以及如何當個頭髮油膩討厭鬼的史內卜教授。」跩哥接下去。

「嘿！他或許是個討厭鬼，但是他是我的討厭鬼，你講話小心點！」哈利假裝生氣的說，轉頭丟給賽佛勒斯一個笑容，滿意的看見教授面無表情卻藏不住兩頰上若有似無的潮紅。

跩哥實在受不了哈利老是公然調戲他的教父，但還是繼續說下去，「離開教導我們喜愛最不可愛之魔法生物的海格教授。」

「離開教導我們如何觀察微妙跡象的芽菜教授。」

「離開大智若愚、偽裝精妙、教導我們如何無中生有的崔老妮教授。」台下所有的學生都疑惑的看著哈利，他確定他說的是那個瘋癲癲的崔老妮教授嗎？

「離開教導我們如何發揮創造力的孚力維教授。」跩哥表情嚴肅的說。

「離開教導我們擁有至死不渝的熱情的丙斯教授。」丙斯教授驕傲的浮在麥教授旁邊。

「離開教導我們統計人生不是永遠可靠的薇朵教授。」

「離開教導我們運動精神的胡奇夫人。」哈利說到這兒，整個大廳響起一片掌聲，看來魁地奇和飛天掃帚果真是最受歡迎的。

「…」

「？」哈利轉頭看向跩哥。

「…」

「我們在黑魔法防禦課學到什麼？」

「…」

「跩哥？」

「我們學到如何讓黑暗魔王附身；如何燦爛的微笑以及華麗的簽名；如何擊退狼人；如何時時刻刻疑神疑鬼；如何做個討厭又噁心的官僚；如何嚇唬學生並讓你的巫師黑袍看起來像蝙蝠翅膀，以及如何在戰爭中存活下來。」跩哥目光遙遠的說。

「我們的確換過不少黑魔法防禦學教授。」

「沒錯，希望黑魔法防禦學的詛咒很快就會被打破。」

「最終，我們向彼此學習，我們學會如何憎恨；如何愛人；如何遺忘與寬恕；如何尊重每個人的差異性；如何接受魔法世界與麻瓜世界的不同。」

「今天，我們將要離開霍格華茲魔法與巫術學校，以及各位教授，但是我們不會離棄過去七年所學習到的事物；我們將要展開人生新的一頁，但是我們不會遺棄現在的朋友。」哈利口氣鏗然的說。

「今天，我們站在這裡，恭喜所有畢業生們的成就。」哈利和跩哥手握魔杖，齊聲唸出儀式的祝福咒文：「_祈祝予汝等葛來分多之勇氣；祈祝予汝等史萊哲林之機智；祈祝予汝等雷文克勞之聰穎；祈祝予汝等赫夫帕夫之忠實；以梅林之名祈祝汝等。_」隨著咒語的唸誦，一陣金光慢慢從哈利身上擴散開來，同時一陣銀光也從跩哥身上流洩，最後兩股明亮的光芒籠罩整個大廳，所有的人都因為這兩股強光而閉上了眼睛。哈利和跩哥的魔力暖暖的纏繞在所有畢業生身上，成為霍格華茲魔法與巫術學校畢業儀式有史來最強的一次祈願魔法。

等到光芒退去，所有人都啞口無言的看著台上的哈利．波特和跩哥．馬份。

「噢，太刺激了！我想我要昏過去了！」哈利忍不腳步搖晃的讚嘆，怎麼沒人告訴他這個咒文會讓施咒者感受到比性高潮還強烈的快感！

「小心！」史內卜教授一個箭步衝上前扶住搖搖欲墜的哈利波特。

同時奈威也從台下衝上來，雙臂緊緊抱住根本站不住腳的跩哥。

就當兩位擔心的情人要把懷中的寶貝帶到醫務室時，哈利掙脫了賽佛勒斯的懷抱。

哈利滿臉紅通通氣喘噓的說：「等等，我還沒完成畢業致詞。」

跩哥不解的靠在奈威身上，他記得施完祈願魔法不就完成儀式了嗎？

這時哈利從巫師袍中拿出一個銀色的結締手環，並且將他的魔杖連同手環高舉過頭，單膝跪在賽佛勒斯面前。頓時，原本吵雜的大廳立刻安靜下來，哈利緊張地問：「賽佛勒斯．史內卜，你願意成為我的結締伴侶嗎？」

大廳裡每個人都屏息以待，不過原因不太一樣，知道兩人關係的跩哥、奈威和麥教授等著看史內卜的反應，其他人則是等著可怕的史內卜教授把膽敢開這種玩笑的哈利波特詛咒到不成人形。

「波特先生，你知道你在做什麼嗎？我完全不想瞭解你那空洞的腦袋裡裝的到底是不是蟾蜍唾液，你這個笨蛋小鬼頭，居然膽敢在滿滿都是人的畢業儀式上，向五分鐘前還是你的教授的人要求結締！」史內卜教授滿臉通紅，惡毒的話讓很多人忍不住瑟縮。

「的確，葛來分多蠢蛋們的勇氣實在令人難以置信。」跩哥難得壞心的在旁邊插嘴，因為奈威前一天晚上也是在滿滿都是人的三根掃帚酒吧向他要求結締，一點都不懂得浪漫的微妙之處啊！

波特也執拗的說：「為什麼不敢！」

「你！你知不知道結締契約到底是怎麼運作的啊！你…你這個…笨．蛋！」哈利波特居然讓史內卜教授罵人的字彙淪落到簡單的『笨蛋』兩個字，『打敗佛地魔的男孩』果然不是省油的燈！

「呃…」哈利愣愣的不知道到底為什麼事情這麼嚴重，不就是求婚嗎？我問你答如此而已嗎？

「至少三根掃帚酒吧還有提供讓客人休息的房間，這兒的話…」奈威聳聳肩指了指還在看好戲的大批人群。

「什麼？什麼意思？」哈利一頭霧水的開始緊張。

「滾出去！所有人！立刻！」史內卜教授紅著一張臉大吼，不消兩分鐘，整個大廳立刻清空，砰的一聲，厚重的木門也由最後竊笑著離開的麥教授關得密不透風。

史內卜立刻揮動著魔杖，築起一道又一道的防護咒，最後再加上最高級的靜默咒，這才低頭面對還跪地上，表情悽慘的哈利。

「我又做錯什麼了？」哈利可憐兮兮的問，眼淚幾乎要落了下來。

「哈利，我有時候真的忘記你是被麻瓜養大的，幾乎不知道魔法世界的傳統儀式，我不是故意要大吼的，對不起。」邊說賽佛勒斯邊心疼地把哈利拉起來。

「你在做什麼？」哈利站直身，晶潤的綠眸滿是疑惑地看著賽佛勒斯將不同的東西變成一套舒適的寢具。

「哈利，你的『求婚』是非常古老的魔法，為了證實我們的真正意圖，我們必須…」史內卜指了指出現在大廳，鋪著黑色絲質床單的大床。

「咦？」

「結束以後，如果我們的魔法核心認同彼此的意圖，並且認定我們在魔力上、精神上、靈魂上以及肉體上都合適，我們算完成結締契約。」

「啊？」

「波特，你還真是辯才無礙啊。」賽佛勒斯忍不住嘲弄張大著嘴不知該如何反應的小情人，雖說兩人早已不知睡過幾次了，但是始終沒做到最後，而在大廳裡也還是第一次，更別提上百個知道他們現在正在做什麼的巫師和女巫了，真是期待呀！

「可是……」

「可是什麼？」賽佛勒斯皺起眉頭。

「萬一……」

「萬一什麼？」賽佛勒斯越來越不耐煩。

「如果……」

「波特！閉嘴！」賽佛勒斯暴躁地說，動作卻很溫柔的開始脫起哈利的衣服，他先解開哈利深紅色外袍的繫鉤，褪去外袍後，哈利裡面穿的是一件白色繡金邊的上衣，賽佛勒斯一個個釦子慢慢地解開，終於解到最後一個釦子時，哈利才恢復了說話的能力。

哈利抓住賽佛勒斯的手微弱地說：「如果我們不適合彼此呢？」他仰著頭，一雙綠眸依舊含著淚水，表情不確定又有點害怕地看著賽佛勒斯，看得賽佛勒斯心疼了起來。

「笨小鬼，大不了我們就用普通方式結婚就好，不一定要立結締契約。其實現在幾乎都只用普通結婚儀式了，很少人在用結締契約了。」賽佛勒斯憐惜地將小情人擁入懷裡，一隻手在哈利背上游移著，另一隻則撫弄著他的黑色捲髮，小情人細細柔柔的自然捲頭髮一向是他的最愛。

「那為什麼奈威會向跩哥要求簽立結締契約呢？」其實他就是從奈威那兒偷聽到這個儀式的。

「奈威．隆巴頓和跩哥．馬份是兩個非常古老家族最後唯一一條血脈，加上兩家在過去三十年間的糾葛，我想只有用這個方式，才能讓所有人心服口服接受他們的婚姻吧。」賽佛勒斯若有所思的說，還不忘繼續撫摸著小情人的髮絲。

「那我們呢？」哈利不禁又開始擔心，他和賽佛勒斯的關係應該比奈威和跩哥更不被接受吧？

「哼，誰管那群盲目智障的平民巫師接不接受我們的婚姻！現在你畢業了，我才不相信誰敢對我們多說什麼！」賽佛勒斯有點不高興小情人的話這麼多，他現在只想趕快把這個契約簽訂，這樣他心愛的哈利就一輩子也跑不掉了。於是他趁著小情人還在煩惱著儀式的細節問題時，開始解起哈利的褲頭，不一會兒，哈利就被他剝的全身精光，赤條條地躺在床上，他健康的膚色在黑色床單的映襯下看起來美味極了！

「賽佛…我還沒…」哈利的話還沒說完，就被賽佛勒斯狠狠吻住，他在賽佛勒斯身下半認真的掙扎扭動了一會兒，就放棄繼續嘗試對話了，他雙臂緊緊環住年長的情人，熱切回吻。

「有什麼好問的，等我們做完了就會知道了。」賽佛勒斯薄薄的雙唇貼著哈利粉色水亮的唇瓣，雙手則忙著脫去自己身上厚重的黑色長袍，三兩下，淺麥色的肌膚就和雪白的肌膚熨燙在一起。

「嗯…賽佛…契約…」趁著情人換氣的空檔，哈利不死心的繼續嘗試發問。

「你上魔藥學時怎麼就沒有這麼愛問問題？」賽佛勒斯舔舔嘴唇，眼中盛滿情慾看著喘息的哈利，眼神流轉，下身越發堅硬。

「結締契約…唔唔…嗯！」胸前充血發硬的敏感處被情人不留情的重捏輕揉，弄得哈利呻吟連連，想問的問題就是問不出口，只能顫抖。

「嗯…還有辦法問問題的話，我鐵定還不夠努力。」賽佛勒斯邊輕咬舔允著哈利的頸肩，一邊變化手上的力道和動作，多年敖煮魔藥的經驗，讓他掌握力道的技巧無人能比，加上精準的動作，不一會兒，哈利就幾乎要舉白旗投降了。

可是哈利波特當然不是這麼簡單就棄甲投降的人，他仍然在喘息間顫抖著把問題問完了。「賽佛…勒斯，嗯啊…結締契約…嗚！那裡…好棒…簽訂的…啊啊！方式是…嗚喔…什麼？」

「你覺得呢？不過你居然真的還能說出語意完整的句子，沒關係，我會秉持扮演間諜角色二十年的毅力，繼續努力的啊！」賽佛勒斯惡質地輕咬小情人敏感的腰脅，雙臂一用力，便把哈利抱了起來。

「呀！」哈利被賽佛勒斯突然的舉動嚇了一跳，為了保持平衡，他手腳硬是向無尾熊般纏在賽佛勒斯身上。

不過這個姿勢，使得哈利熱燙的分身緊緊夾在兩人之間，賽佛勒斯則頂在他的股間，隨著步伐一跳一跳的蹭著，讓哈利原本就已經快要斷線的理智，瞬間崩斷。哈利在能扭動的最小限度內，不停擺動，陶醉在情人細滑皮膚摩擦在分身上帶來的極至快感，唇舌則允食遍賽佛勒斯敏感的頸側，絲綢般髮絲滑過臉邊帶來一陣酥麻。太過享受的下場則是忘了注意情人的動向，等到他發現自己躺在史萊哲林長桌上時，已經來不及了。

「這…！啊啊！那裡…不！嗯啊…」正要開口抗議的哈利，卻被賽佛勒斯搶先一步。

濕滑黏熱的舌尖反覆刺激著身後緊縮著的敏感部位，黑色絲綢般柔細的髮絲則輕飄飄的掃過早已蓄勢待發的堅挺，帶給哈利一波又一波若有似無的愉悅，弄得他心癢難耐，而哈利只能弓起身顫抖著扶住賽佛勒斯的頭顱，任憑自己僅剩的幾顆腦細胞化作蛞蝓黏液一灘。

「嗯？你說什麼？」賽佛勒斯依依不捨地抬頭離開那顫抖不已的花穴，但雙手依舊愛撫著哈利細嫩卻結實的大腿。

「更多…深一點…手指…」雖然哈利說得支離破碎，賽佛勒斯還是聽懂了情人的要求。

「_速速前潤滑劑。_」賽佛勒斯竊笑著招喚他特製的魔藥，只見一瓶淺綠色的藥罐從一推黑色的長袍飛進塞佛勒斯手中，他拔開塞子，然後朝著哈利圓翹的兩壑間倒了下去。

「啊！好冰！」本是熱燙的敏感處，突然接觸到冰涼的魔藥，讓哈利忍不住驚呼出聲，也讓他恢復了一些該有的大腦功能，可是這難得的瞬間，立刻又被賽佛勒斯慢慢進入體內的手指給摧毀殆盡。

「嗚！嗯啊…嗯嗯…」

賽佛勒斯緩緩地進出哈利的密處，將帶有輕微麻醉藥效的潤滑劑，揉按進哈利的體內，減輕他的不適感，而他另一隻手也沒閒著，不停撫摸揉捏身下情人滑嫩的肌膚。

哈利弓起脊背，貪婪的尋覓更多的接觸。賽佛勒斯也順勢深推進小情人緊熱的體內。熟練的長指，重複著鬆開旋弄的動作。

「…還要…更多…」哈利不耐年長情人的小心準備，媚惑地擺動身軀要求更多。

賽佛勒斯揚起一邊眉毛，壞心眼的用力捏了一下哈利敏感的乳尖，但卻順從地加快準備動作。

「…塞佛勒斯…快點…呣…」

「是這樣嗎？」塞佛勒斯加快三根手指在哈利體中進出的動作。

「嗯…啊啊…好舒服…嗚！不是…」又脹又痛的分身被情人粗糙的左手規律的套弄著，菊穴裡的蜜點也被熟練地反覆按摩，讓哈利在波濤起伏的層迭快感中無力的載浮載沉，只能任憑自己被淹沒。

看夠了小情人在自己身下無助又享受的樣子，塞佛勒斯慢慢的把手指抽出緊熱的甬道，雙手扶住哈利的腰際，而哈利也迫不及代地把雙腳環上情人的腰背，體內難以名狀的空洞感，讓他不住的迎向塞佛勒斯。

「你到底想要什麼要說清楚啊。」塞佛勒斯發揮他無人能比的意志力，硬是停在那潤澤的密道口，伏低上身貼在哈利的耳邊，用他如絲綢般柔滑的聲音說。

「我想要你，我想要你進到我的身體裡，我想要你的全部，我想要成為你的全部。」哈利在塞佛勒斯耳邊，以十九歲青少年尚未變聲完全的青澀嗓音清晰回答，沒了剛剛沉溺在快感中的狂亂。

「不後悔嗎？你希望未來百年的歲月都被綁在我這個尖酸刻薄的前食死人身上？」塞佛勒斯嚴肅地問，雖然這是自己的精心策劃，在這緊要關頭上，他還是不免憂心忡忡。

「再不快點後悔的人會是你啊，我快…不行了…」哈利不住的挺起腰部，想把情人納入體內。

聽見小情人這般說，塞佛勒斯再也耐受不住，腰一挺，便一吋一吋的沉入那緊熱的通道，直到被令人紊亂的炙熱完全包裹。

「…哈利…」塞佛勒斯喘息著，難以置信的快感不斷累積。

「…唔…嗯…」哈利弓起脊背，承受從來沒有經歷過的充實與擴張，汗珠一顆一顆順著肌理滑落。

「哈利？可以了嗎？」塞佛勒斯等待著，順便收拾起自己殘破的控制力。

「…啊…嗯…」哈利混亂的又是搖頭又是點頭，不曾感受過的快感蔓延全身，徹底摧毀他任何剩餘的理智。（作者：早就沒剩了吧？！）

「波特先生，你還真是…簡單易懂啊…」塞佛勒斯緊扣住哈利的髖骨，開始緩慢的移動，將一陣陣電流般的酥麻挺進哈利體內。

聽著小情人的細喘聲，塞佛勒斯漸漸加快節奏，還不時改變角度，就是想再看見哈利身體內那點被撞擊時，既愉悅又痛苦的迷人表情。

哈利眼神迷濛地看著塞佛勒斯，汗濕的黑色長髮貼著白瓷般的肌膚、透紅的臉頰，精實的肌肉隨著規律的動作收縮，深沈的黑玉眸從沒離開過自己，就如同他們相遇的第一天一樣。他嚐試性的收緊體內的肌肉，換來塞佛勒斯一聲驚喘，以及瞬間繃緊的頸肩。

「哈利…你這個小惡魔…呼…」塞佛勒斯斷斷續續喘息著，伸手套弄起哈利的分身，並且不斷搓揉泌出透明液體前端。

當哈利和塞佛勒斯沈浸在彼此肉體之中，兩人的魔法核心則是不斷的互相試探，隨著他們越來越忘情地反復律動，魔法波動也開始逐漸同調，並隨著心跳的節奏脈動著。霍格華茲的整個大廳中的許多法術，都因為他們無意識中輻射出的法力而搖擺不定。強大到甚至可以由肉眼看見的法力，包覆著兩人糾纏淫糜的裸身，散發逐漸變強的藍光。

「塞佛勒斯…再快…用力…」哈利渾然不覺自身法力的變化，只是擺動著腰臀享受情人帶給他的快意。他左手包覆住塞佛勒斯握住自己的手掌，引導著情人套弄的韻律，右手則抓住塞佛勒斯的另一隻手，將他修長嶙峋的手指含入口中，配合著被穿刺的節奏，以又濕又滑的軟舌吸允舔弄。訓練有素的精瘦雙腿，則是牢牢圈住情人的腰身。

這時塞佛勒斯也終於卸下平時理智的銅牆鐵壁，放任情緒及肉體的本能反應，他抽出小情人浪蕩吸食的手指，改送上同樣靈活的軟舌，指尖則淫虐的用力搓捏著深紅的乳首。

「…嗯…要去了…啊啊！」體內的肌肉劇烈的收縮，哈利一掌扶著塞佛勒斯的左胸，全身緊繃，濁白的液體一股一股噴射在塞佛勒斯的手上。

「唔！」塞佛勒斯低頭咬住哈利的肩膀，猛力挺刺了幾下，隨著情人體內的收縮，將一股熱液射進哈利體內。

在兩人同時達到高潮的瞬間，一股強大的法力衝擊波以他們交纏的身體為中心爆炸，震動了整所學校，所有還在霍格華茲的巫師和女巫們，都被這股強烈又純淨的魔法波動給嚇了一跳。只有奈威、跩哥和麥教授悠閒地坐在校長辦公室內，邊喝茶邊討論明天『每日寓言報』的頭條報導，以及魔法界的反應。不知道活下來的男孩配前食死人間諜的關係會被抹黑成什麼樣子，但是既然兩人已經順利簽訂契約，也沒人動得了他們。

～～～～～～

塞佛勒斯癱軟在哈利身上，喘息不已，不同於性高潮的快意酥麻到骨子裡，讓他整個人迷迷糊糊，全身無力。

哈利的狀況也沒好到哪裡去，像是觸電的輕微刺麻感遍佈全身，加上塞佛勒斯壓在他身上的重量，讓他一動也不敢動，不過頭腦卻是意外的清晰。

「…塞佛勒斯…」哈利知道塞佛勒斯在什麼時候才會好好的回答問題，他自然也不吝嗇的多加利用。

「嗯？」

太好了，單字彙的回應！

「結締契約一旦被提出，有一定要在多久時間內簽訂嗎？史內卜教授？」哈利故意用上學生詢問問題時的尊敬口氣。

「十二小時。」塞佛勒斯神經還沒接上線，而自然的回答。

「再請問教授，簽訂契約的地點有一定的限制嗎？」哈利的語調有點危險。

「沒有。」塞佛勒斯還在迷糊狀態下，連使用的字彙都變了。

「…塞佛勒斯…」哈利的手指滑過塞佛勒斯的嶙峋的脊椎。

「嗯？」看來塞佛勒斯還沒完全恢復。

「你這個大型蝙蝠！你又設計我！」哈利氣憤的把還四肢無力的塞佛勒斯推開，氣呼呼的盤腿坐在史萊哲林長桌上，股間濕黏的不適感，讓他皺著眉頭施了清潔魔咒。

「呃？」塞佛勒斯躺在石板地上，用手肘撐起上身，還是有點茫然的看著小情人既害羞又生氣的臉。

「你這個…」哈利正要罵出口的不敬言語突然卡住了，他全部的注意力都集中在塞佛勒斯左胸前的刺青上，明明不久前還不在那兒的啊？

「哈利？」已經習慣哈利脾氣的塞佛勒斯對於小情人無言的震驚表情感到奇怪，他重新整理過思緒，站到哈利面前。

「你…胸口的刺青…這是怎麼回事？」哈利伸出手描繪那精緻刺青的輪廓，指尖下翡翠綠焰的鳳凰圖樣竟然動了起來，他吃驚的收回手。

賽佛勒斯則是伸出手輕觸從哈利左額開始延伸到肩膀上的刺青，「這是我們簽訂結締契約的象徵。」黑色俢長佈滿閃爍鱗片的身軀在微黃的指尖下婆娑起伏，還伸出分叉的粉紅舌尖輕舐哈利的傷疤。

「你身上的刺青是綠焰鳳凰，那我的是什麼？」哈利好奇的撫摸著自己的臉，他可以微微感覺到有東西在皮膚上游移，好奇特的感覺。

「我是個徹頭徹尾的史萊哲林，你想我的標誌會是什麼呢？」賽佛勒斯逗弄著哈利肩臉上的黑蛇，一臉滿意的表情。

「我身上這條蛇長什麼樣子？」哈利的好奇心戰勝了氣憤，他偏著頭看著情人愛憐的表情，不禁有點吃醋了。

「…嗯…黑色鑲白邊的鱗片、白色的腹部、橢圓形的頭、黑色的眼珠…」似乎是感覺到正被仔細地檢視，黑蛇張開嘴朝賽佛勒斯的方向嘶嘶作聲，露出全黑的口腔，「Dendroaspis polylepis！」賽佛勒斯驚嘆。

「黑莽巴？！」哈利也驚訝的看著賽佛勒斯，他眨眨眼突然狂笑了起來，「看起來不像毒蛇卻有致命毒液，特殊的全黑口腔，堪稱世界排名第一的毒蛇！」他笑到流出眼淚，「哈哈哈！…全黑的口腔…真是太適合你了！」

「哼哼！」對於小情人的嘲笑，賽佛勒斯裝作氣憤的雙手環胸，實際上卻是滿足的聽著哈利難得的笑聲。

「…喔…真是太合適了！」哈利收斂起笑意，靠向前擁抱住還在表演生氣狀的年長情人。

「綠焰鳳凰也非常適合你，還好他是綠色的。」賽佛勒斯把頭埋在哈利頸肩悶悶地說，胸口微微發熱著，想必是綠焰鳳凰的傑作。

「不過，你一定要把他安置在這麼顯眼的地方嗎？」哈利有點不高興的說。額上有閃電狀的詛咒疤痕，臉頰上有蜈蚣狀的刀疤，現在還要加個黑莽巴的刺青，實在是有點超過，這樣走在路上可能會嚇哭不少小朋友。

「_主人如果不喜歡我現在這個位置的話，我可以移動到主人的手臂_。」黑莽巴的刺青嘶聲道。

聽到爬說語的兩人，瞬間彈開，驚訝的盯著已經移動到哈利左手臂上的黑莽巴。不過哈利是因為聽到刺青會說話，而賽佛勒斯則是因為自己可以聽得懂爬說語。

「…呃…_那就請你不要爬到我臉上，其他地方你喜歡的話都可以待著沒關係_。」哈利回應道。

「_那我可以找底下的蛇玩嗎？_」黑莽巴蛇壞心的嘶聲說道。

「_底下的蛇？_」哈利疑惑的低頭，然後滿臉通紅猛的抬起頭，惡狠很的盯著縱情狂笑的情人。

「哈哈哈！」賽佛勒斯抱著肚子瘋狂大笑。

「哼！連這點都跟你很像！等等…你怎麼知道他在說什麼？」哈利又瞪大綠色的眼睛看著笑癱的賽佛勒斯

「…哈哈哈…啊哈…應該是因為我們的魔法已經同調的關係吧…咳…哈哈哈…」賽佛勒斯邊笑邊回答。

「…嗯哼！」看著情人完全放鬆開懷大笑的臉，哈利突然覺得，爬說嘴可能不是唯一因為魔法同調，而傳遞到賽佛勒斯身上的東西。故意忽略還在大笑的情人，哈利左右環視起整個大廳，當他的眼睛落到葛來分多長桌時，一個念頭忽然跳出來，他不懷好意的睨視著賽佛勒斯雪白的軀體。

「…賽佛勒斯…我認為，身為霍格華茲的教授，最重要的是要公平對待所有學院，你說呢？」他貼向仍在咯咯發笑的情人，然後一步一步不著痕跡的把他趨向葛來分多長桌。

賽佛勒斯則是到了被哈利壓在葛來分多長桌上，才回過神，他評估了一下狀況，決定隨波逐流，反正他又沒任何損失。

「當然，當然，我們绝對不可以偏袒哪一個學院。」賽佛勒斯媚著眼回答，雙腿則纏繞住哈利的腰身，雙唇貼向哈利像極了自己的壞心微笑。

於是，我們的綠焰鳳凰和黑莽巴，秉持著公平原則，確實的平等對待所有學院的…長桌。

─完─


End file.
